<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to bring a happy conclusion by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475637">to bring a happy conclusion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover'>Kiri_Kaitou_Clover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Saber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chapter 1: In The Beginning There Was a Flame Swordsman., Gen, character introspection, episode fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Concluding a story was the hardest thing for him to do, but for a world on the verge of collapse, a sword became his pen to turn that conclusion around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to bring a happy conclusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Episode 2 thankfully confirmed a bit of what I was thinking about Touma's characterisation and history, and this oneshot explores his motivations as a writer.</p>
<p>Hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bringing stories to their conclusions was always the hardest thing for Touma to do. Saying goodbye to the characters after spending so long crafting their world, their thoughts, their lives.</p>
<p>But then, he also wanted others to experience them. Kids and their boundless imagination, capable of crafting worlds beyond what reality could provide, Touma became a writer to nurture that.</p>
<p>(It definitely was not because of that dream, of monsters, swordsmen and swords, and a girl lost. Of the smell of burning paper and pages scattering in the winds. Definitely not because of that tiny red book that did nothing and contained only its title and the dragon within. Definitely not because of that fantastical land that his pop up book contained, that couldn't have existed except in dreams.)</p>
<p>He always stuck to happier endings. Sure, some stories ended on a depressing note. He'd read more than enough to know that those existed. But for the kids he spent time with, Touma always wrote about heroes and adventures, and happy endings where the main character won. Those brought smiles to the kids faces, and Touma could never get enough of that.</p>
<p>So.</p>
<p>To see a world falling apart, a book containing a small slice of their world, slowly being charred and chaos surrounding them all... An ending that promised destruction, strife, and unhappiness...</p>
<p>Touma hated it. He didn’t wish to see an ending like that.</p>
<p>So he let himself fall into a role. </p>
<p>Because that was all he could do. Play a part of a story. If the book he was now in had no protagonist, no hero, he just had to make one, be one. If the book, this world, was on the verge of a terrible ending, he would have to bring it to a happy conclusion himself.</p>
<p>A sword then became his pen in this world.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I'm the one who decides how this story ends!”</em>
</p>
<p>He won’t let it fall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>